


Mess with Them

by Redgillan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgillan/pseuds/Redgillan
Summary: This is a re-write of Chandler and Monica’s secret relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to post this as a full series bc it wasn't easy to read the whole 9k words on my oneshot series. And since chapter 1 got snapped by Thanos -scratch that, Tumblr- I thought I'd do it. Might also do it for some of my one shots.  
> So if you've read Mess with Them, it's nothing new (literally, I didn't even re-read it)
> 
> Warnings: Mild smut

 

“Shh-” Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on your cheek. “They’re going to hear us.”

Your mouth was hanging open, your heavy breathing made your throat dry. You licked your lips to reply something when he swiveled his hips and hit your g-spot.

Your eyes crossed in pleasure, a high pitched moan tore from your throat. Immediately, Steve stopped moving and you put your hands over your mouth. He strained his ear to pick up any sound that might come in your direction. When he didn’t hear anything, he resumed his thrusts.

“Y-Your f-fault,” you breathed out, desperately trying to hold on. “ _God_ , you’re so good at this.”

Steve chuckled quietly and kissed your parted lips. You hung onto his white shirt, the zipper on his fly scratched your delicate skin, but you couldn’t care less. You were close to orgasm when Steve stopped.

“Ah, no! Not again!” you groaned, your hips worked to create the friction you craved.

“Wait, I think I heard something,” he whispered, twisting to look over his shoulder.

His large hands were on your hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over your hipbone. You propped yourself up in bed and made him look at you.

“I’m sure it was nothing.” You kissed him gently.

“Could be Bucky,” he mumbled against your lips.

It was true that Bucky had a nasty habit of barging into people’s room without knocking. Intimacy was a difficult concept for the former brainwashed soldier.

“He’s sleeping, Steve,” you whimpered and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. “You teased me enough. Now make me come.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned and laid you back on the mattress.

Steve picked up his rhythm, holding your hips tight as he fucked you into the mattress. You arched your back, your lips pressed together so hard that you chin started quivering.

Steve’s bedroom door opened and closed violently, making the two of you gasp and fall off the bed. Luckily for you, your skirt fell back along your thighs, hiding your bare bottom.

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky screeched, his hand rose to cover his eyes.

You made little gaps while struggling to stand up. Bucky peeked between his metal fingers, his mouth fell open in surprise.

He said your name, his tone one of disbelief, before he noticed that you were trying to adjust your skirt around your waist and turned around. You waved awkwardly at him and fixed your shirt while Steve zipped up his jeans.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Steve whispered loudly at his friend.

“I had a nightmare,” Bucky explained before his nose scrunched up in disgust. “But apparently I’m still dreaming. You’re sexually active?!” he asked his friend, his eyes opened wide in shock.

Steve stared daggers at Bucky and walked past him. He opened the door and peeked out into the corridor. No one was there. He sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him.

“You?” Bucky pointed at Steve before he turned to you. “And you? How When?!”

“A couple of months ago, after we came back from a mission in London.”

“I can’t believe it!” Bucky paced the room nervously, his hands gesturing wildly. “This is huge!”

Steve moved to stand in front of him and put both hands on Bucky’s shoulders. He shook him once to make Bucky look at him.

“Bucky, you have to promise us you won’t tell anyone. The reason we didn’t tell anyone was because we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

Bucky calmed down a bit, he looked Steve in the eye and turned his head to look at you. You were nervously biting your thumb nail, you looked like a hot mess and it made Bucky grimace again.

“I saw you fuck, urgh!” He hung his head, his chin almost touching his chest. “I’m gonna have to bleach my eyes after what I saw.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Steve rolled his eyes, releasing Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s Steve’s thing,” you snorted.

Steve turned to face you and crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilted to the side. A look of annoyance darkened his face, his blue eyes narrowed in playful warning. You chuckled and watched as a smile crept onto his lips.

He took a step towards you and caught you in his arms, his lips pressed against yours in a closed mouth kiss. It didn’t matter to Bucky, it was gross.

“Ew! I don’t want to see that again, thank you very much!” he interrupted you.

Steve kept his arms around your shoulders as you rested your head against his muscled chest. He turned his head to look at Bucky.

“Swear you won’t tell anyone.”

Bucky drew a deep breath and nodded. “I swear I’ll keep your dirty little secret.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next day, Bucky avoided you and Steve like it was 1665 and you had the plague. You didn’t care as long as he kept his mouth shut. One thing was clear, though: you had to be more careful.

Steve was lying in your bed, staring at the ceiling, his shirt was open and his jeans unfastened. You nestled closer to Steve and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

“Steve, can I ask you something?” you asked, resting your head on his shoulder, your fingertips tracing the outline of his torso.

“Anything, sweetheart,” he mumbled sleepily.

You tilted your head up and looked at his handsome face. His eyes were still closed, his breathing slow and regular. When he didn’t hear you say anything, he opened his eyes.

“You and I, is it just sex or…” you trailed off, leaving the unspoken question hanging in the air.

He remained quiet for a few seconds before he propped himself up against the headboard, forcing you to follow his movement. You sat with your legs crossed on the bed and fiddled with your fingers in your lap.

“The whole friends-with-benefits relationship isn’t really my style.” He shrugged. “I thought you understood that I wanted… to be with you. I thought we were both on the same page.” He put one of his hand on your knee and squeezed it lightly

You hummed in response, not daring to meet his gaze.

“But if it’s not what you want-”

“No,” you cut him off with a shout and raised your head. A grin grew on his lips. “I wanted to make sure we both wanted the same thing.”

He leaned in to kiss you when a knock on the door made you both turn your heads. You waited in silence, but the knocking continued.

“It’s Wanda. I need to talk to you.”

You both rolled out of bed; you smoothed your dress while Steve pulled up his jeans and yanked the zipper shut. You cursed under your breath as Wanda kept knocking on the door.

“Hide under the bed.” you whispered to Steve who raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘ _I’ll never fit under your bed_.’

He complied with a low groan and slid under the bed. His strong frame barely fitted in the small space. You looked back at him and took a deep breath before you opened the door.

“What’s up, Wandz?” you said, a bit too high and too loud.

“Um, you okay?” she asked with a frown, stepping into the room. “You act a little weird.”

You let out a buoyant, nervous laugh that made her spin back to face you, a deep crease between her brows. You cleared your throat and avoided her eyes before you asked.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Can I use your bathroom first?”

You nodded, although she was already walking over to the bathroom. Once she closed the door behind her, you rushed back to Steve and helped him back to his feet. His shirt was still hanging open, his loose belt bobbing up and down as he rushed out of your room.

Once he was gone, you sighed in relief before the door opened again and Steve literally pounced on you to kiss your lips quickly before he stormed out. You giggled to yourself, your head spinning with the sudden rush of adrenaline.

You tried to keep a straight face when Wanda came back from the bathroom, but she was so invested in her story that she didn’t seem to notice your agitation. An hour and a half later, she was finally returning to her room. You watched her say goodnight to Sam and Steve who were leaving the kitchen. They stopped next to you as Wanda closed her bedroom door.

“Let me guess,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. “She vented about Vision again.”

You confirmed with a nod and leaned against the frame. Wanda had a crush on Vision, everyone knew that, but Vision was completely oblivious to her affection.

The three of you looked at Wanda’s door for a moment before Sam clapped his hands, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Well, if they end up together one day they’d better not tell Tony. You know how he is with his whole ‘ _don’t date your teammates’_  rule.”

Steve and you quickly looked down at your feet as Sam bid you goodnight and walked to his room. After he closed the door, Steve turned to you with a smile. He saw you stare into nothing and sucked in a deep breath.

“I know what you’re going to say.” His voice made you raise your head and you found him looking at you with a small smile. “You’re going to say that we should sleep in our own room tonight, but you should know I don’t sleep well when you’re not lying next to me.”

You covered your face with your palm and scoffed at his pathetic attempt at flirting.

“Is that so?” You tilted your head to one side and grinned when he nodded vehemently. You looked around and saw that no one was in the corridor. “Come in before somebody sees you.”

You stepped back from the door. His mouth was on yours as soon as he slammed the door shut. You lifted your arms around his neck and squeaked in surprise when he bent down and picked you up in his arms.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” you protested, but wrapped your legs around his small waist.

“Told you, can’t sleep without my teddy bear,” Steve replied with a proud grin.

“You’re such a goof,” you giggled as he carried you to your bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't own some of the lines.

 

You were in the kitchen with Natasha, making dinner while the whole gang was minding their own business in the living room. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table, watching you make dinner when Wanda started fidgeting on the sofa.

“Uh, what am I sitting on?” She raised her hips and retrieved a pair of white briefs. “Ew! Undies!” She threw them into the kitchen.

Natasha’s eyes rounded as her head snapped up. She bent down and picked them up with the handle of the wooden spoon she had in her hands. You raised your head to look at Steve. His face was flushed, his eyes wide open in horrified stupefaction.

He gave you a pointed look and you mouthed a ‘ _calm down’_  to your nervous boyfriend. What was done couldn’t be undone and now you had to find a way out of this mess.

“Okay, whose are they?” Natasha waved the briefs in the air, looking at each boys with narrowed eyes.

Sam who was sitting next to Bucky raised his hands in mock surrender as Natasha approached him.

“Do I look like I wear tighy-whities?”

“Tighty-whities?” Tony scoffed, looking up from his laptop. “What are we, a hundred?”

He laughed at his own joke before he gasped loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Steve and then at Bucky. The others waited for an explanation; their arms crossed over their chests, glaring at Bucky and Steve. Steve was frozen, unable to move or say anything. You looked at Bucky with pleading eyes and he fidgeted in his seat before he reluctantly raised his hand.

“They’re mine,” he said with a slight cringe.

“What the hell are they doing here, Barnes?” Natasha said, waving the underwear under his nose.

Bucky tried to come up with a good excuse, his eyes fixed on the underwear in front of him. When he looked up, Natasha was frowning at him.

“Sometimes I sleep on the couch,” he replied lamely and when Natasha didn’t seem convinced, he added. “I sleep in the nude.”

Wanda’s face scrunched up in disgust, she quickly stood and moved away from the sofa. Tony leaned forward and put his laptop on the coffee table, his eyes fixed on Bucky.

“Are you serious? You sleep naked? On my couch?”

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Bucky nodded slowly. He avoided their half-confused half-disgusted stare and crossed his arms, looking straight at Steve

“Yup, I’m Bucky. I’m disgusting, I take my underwear off where everyone can see me.”

“Get them out of here! The hell is wrong with you?!” Natasha dropped the briefs into his lap. Bucky made a funny noise, moving away from them. “You can touch them! They’re  _your_  underwear.”

Reluctantly, he caught them between two fingers and stood up from the sofa.

“Yeah, gross, Buck!” You and Steve both said at the same time, trying to sound appalled.

Bucky shot you and Steve an angry stare before he walked out of the living room.

“We’re changing all the furniture, you sick animal,” Tony shouted.

Steve followed Bucky almost immediately after he left. A minute or two later, you announced loudly that you had to use the bathroom.

The others didn’t pay attention to you, they were too busy recalling what had happened. You walked along the corridor to Bucky’s room, looking over your shoulder to make sure no one was following you. You pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind you, hoping that no one saw you enter.

“Thank you so much, Buck.”

“No, I won’t say you’re welcome!” He waved you off and put his hands on his hips, facing Steve. “Why the fuck did you remove your underwear in the living room?”

“Ah, you know how it is.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “We were watching a movie late at night and one thing led to another…” Steve shrugged.

Bucky watched you and Steve with his arms crossed over his chest, his left foot impatiently tapping the floor. He gave you a reproving stare that made you look down at your feet. You were too ashamed to look at him in the eye and he knew it.

“You guys keep embarrassing me. Yesterday, Clint found your girlfriend's eyeliner in our shared bathroom and I didn’t know what to say, so I said it was mine.”

His words made your head snap up, you took a step forward and leaned closer to him. You narrowed your eyes as you examined his face. Then realisation struck you.

“Oh! So that’s why your eyes looked darker than usual. I thought you were just tired.” You raised your thumb to wipe away a smudge of eyeliner from under his eye. “Well, at least you apply it correctly now.”

“Shut up, I look great!” Bucky swatted your hand away.

You walked over to Steve and wrapped your arms around his waist, chuckling a bit as you nestled your head against his chest. He curled an arm around your waist and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m tired of covering for you, this has to stop!”

“I swear we’ll be more careful, Buck. It’s just that, we don’t want everyone to know because this is going really well, and maybe the reason it’s going really well is because it’s a secret.”

“Yeah, we’re just so bad at relationships. Help us!” Steve continued and the two of you gave Bucky your best sad pouts.

With your downturned mouth and sad puppy eyes, Bucky didn’t stand a chance. He threw his head back and groaned in defeat. He sighed forcefully before he looked back at you and nodded towards the bed.

“Okay, but you do it with me once.”

“Bucky!” tou gasped. A breathless laugh escaped you as you shook your head.

“’T was worth a try,” he mumbled, walking past you to leave his room.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Natasha was telling you how she came up with her signature move while you climbed the stairs to the kitchen. Steve greeted the two of you with a warm smile as he walked down the stairs. You both stepped aside to let him pass, and as he did, his hand brushed against yours ever so slightly.

Discreetly, he placed a small, folded piece of paper in your hand. You curled your fingers around the mysterious scrap of paper and followed Natasha into the kitchen. She pulled the fridge door open and took out two bottles of water while you sat down at the table and cautiously opened the note Steve gave you.

 

> _Couldn’t get Barton to replace me. Leaving in 5. Sorry sweetheart._

Disappointment washed over you, but his old fashion message put a smile on your face. Natasha stood near the table and gave you a suspicious look which you failed to notice.

“Why are you grinning?” she asked before she took a swig of water.

You quickly hid the piece of paper and raised your head, trying to appear innocent. “Oh, nothing.”

“You’ve been acting kinda strange lately.”

You tried to keep a neutral expression while she narrowed her eyes and examined you. After a few seconds, she slammed her hand down on the table and gasped.

“You have a boyfriend!”

“I do not!” you replied with a nervous laugh. You slid off the stool and made your way out into the hallway.

“You’re literally running away from me. Who’s that guy? Is he nice?”

Natasha raised her voice and watched you enter the hallway. She grinned to herself when she heard you mumble angrily before she shouted, “Does he have a big cock, and more importantly, does he know how to use it?”

“Fuck off!” you shouted as you closed your bedroom door with a slam.

You paced the bedroom nervously and grabbed your phone from your desk. Your hands were shaking as you called Steve. He greeted you with a soft ‘ _Hi, beautiful_.’

You flopped back down on your mattress and closed your eyes, his voice calmed you instantly. You were lying on the bed, sprawled out like a starfish, and smiled at the sound of his voice.

_“You got my note?”_

“Yeah,” you scoffed. “You could have sent me a text, you know.”

 _“And miss the opportunity to touch your hand in front of Nat?”_ He chuckled lightly, making your heart skip a beat. He knew the effect he had on you. All it took was a simple, innocent contact and your skin was on fire.

“I guess not,” you conceded in a whisper.

_“Being old-fashioned has its perks.”_

Natasha walked over to your room. She wasn’t sure yet if it was to apologize or tease you some more.  When she heard that you were on the phone, she decided to leave you alone. She was returning to the kitchen when she heard you say,

“If by perks you mean that it wasn’t discreet at all and that Natasha saw me giggling like a buffoon then yeah, Steve, being old-fashioned has its perks.”

Natasha stopped mid-step, her eyes sprung open. The spy made her way back to your room and kept her back to the wall.

“Steve and Y/n?” she muttered to herself in disbelief.

Eavesdropping had become second nature to her. She leaned closer to your door and strained her ears to listen to your conversation.

_“You think she suspects something?”_

“I don’t know,” you sighed. “I mean, it’s Natasha, she won’t stop nagging me.”

 _“Good thing I’m away for a while then,”_  Steve replied. You made a humming sound of approbation and stayed silent.  _“What’s wrong?”_

You opened your eyes and sat up straight in bed. “Natasha’s my best friend, I don’t like lying to her.”

_“I know, sweetheart, but we’re not ready to tell yet. And with Tony’s stupid rule-”_

“Yeah, I know,” you cut him off. “I guess I’m just stressed because you’re leaving again.”

_“I’ll be fine.”_

“Listen, I know you think it doesn’t matter what happens to you because you don’t have anyone waiting for you at home, but… you do now.”

You worried your bottom lip between you teeth, waiting for Steve to say something, but he stayed silent. You hoped that your words didn’t scare him.

“I’m going to miss you,” you broke the silence, your voice was stilted and weak.

 _“You know what’s worse than not being able to kiss you goodbye?”_  he asked after a minute. Somehow it felt as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

“What?”

 _“Not being able to hug you right now,”_  he said with a chuckle, but you knew he meant it. His voice sounded as broken as your own.

“I could use a hug,” you choked out in a half-laugh, half-sob.

_“I’ll be careful. I want to come back to you.”_

After he hung up, you clutched the phone and brought it to your forehead. You closed your eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself. You were worried sick about him, but you knew he was capable of handling himself.

Natasha stood there, in the middle of the corridor, with a dumbfounded look on her face. She only heard your side of the conversation, but it was enough. When she heard you move closer to the door, she pulled herself together and quickly shuffled off.


	5. Chapter 5

 

You were playing cards with Natasha and Bucky at the kitchen table when your phone vibrated on the marble countertop. You glanced at the screen, saw Steve’s name then reached for your phone while you tried to hide your excitement.

“It’s my friend Linda from camp,” you said, throwing your cards on the counter. “She’s had a rough day, I’ll be in my room. Don’t come in, even if it’s an emergency,” you shouted, practically running to your bedroom.

Natasha watched you from the corner of her eye, a smirk curled one corner of her lips. She waited until she heard the door close and turned to Bucky.

“You talked to Steve lately?” she asked casually.

“Nope.”

“Don’t you think it’s funny how sad Linda from camp always calls when Steve is away?”

“Haven’t paid attention,” Bucky mumbled lowly. He tried to focus on the game, his eyes were fixed on the cards in his hands.

Natasha hummed in response and looked down at the cards in her hands. She eyed Bucky warily, gauging his expression before she put her cards on the table. So to speak.

“Would you mind going over to Y/n’s bedroom and get that book back that she borrowed from me?”

“Now? You want me to go over there now?” Bucky replied, her words made him flinch in mild panic.

Natasha nodded, her eyes narrowed in concentration. With his eyes fixed on Natasha, Bucky laid his cards on the table. He looked around before he leaned closer to her.

“Do you know something?” he asked and frowned when she parroted his question. “I might know something.”

“I might know something too.” She shrugged one shoulder.

“What’s the thing you know?” Bucky asked with his brow raised.

Natasha rose from her chair and started gathering up the cards. Bucky watched her move around the kitchen. If he didn’t know better, he’d say she was pacing nervously.

“No, I can’t tell you until you tell me what you know,” she replied, barely looking at him.

“I can’t tell you what I know.”

“Well, I can’t tell you what  _I_  know.”

“Whatever.” Bucky shrugged, turning around in his seat.

A long and heavy silence settled between the two of them. Bucky could feel her eyes burning holes in his back. He slowly looked over his shoulder at her and saw Natasha standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You don’t know anything,” Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Natasha gritted her teeth in frustration, she was sure that Bucky knew about your relationship with Steve. She uncrossed her arms and took a few steps towards your room.

“Fine, how about  _I_  go over to her bedroom and see if that thing that I think that I know is actually the thing that I think that I know!”

Bucky almost fell off his chair and pointed his index finger at Natasha as realisation hit him.

“YOU KNOW!” he shouted.

“AND YOU KNOW!” She spun around and pointed her finger at him. “Y/n and Steve?! Oh, this is unbelievable! How long have you known?”

“Too long!” Bucky caught her shoulders and his threw his head back. He was too happy to finally be able to talk about your big secret with someone.

Natasha shook her head and pulled away from Bucky. She turned, took two clean mugs from the drying rack and clunked them down onto the kitchen counter. Bucky thanked her as she poured him a mug of coffee.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Natasha sat on the kitchen stool and brought her cup to her lips. “This is huge. I need more details. Who initiated the first kiss?”

“Dunno.”

“Is he romantic with her?”

“Dunno.”

“Are they in love?”

“Dunno.”

“Yeah, you don’t know anything…” She planted her elbow on the counterand proppedher head up with her fist.

“I know one thing.” Bucky smiled impishly behind his cup. She gave him a ‘ _go on’_  look and after he took a long sip of his coffee, he replied, “They did it right here on the kitchen counter.”

Natasha made a sound of disgust in her throat and jumped away from the counter. Bucky chuckled quietly at the repulsed look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Weeks later, when Steve came back from his mission, the first thing he did was look for you. He was surprised to find the compound empty, it didn’t happen often.

He heard you singing to yourself somewhere in the corridor. He rushed towards the sound of your voice and came to a skidding stop, looking barely out of breath. You turned around, your brows slightly furrowed, and came face-to-face with Steve.

Your lips parted in a silent gasp as he strutted over to you. He backed you up against the wall, pressed into you and made you jump into his arms.

He leaned down to capture your lips in a searing kiss. His fingers weaving through your hair, he tipped your head back so he could deepen the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. You both sucked in deep breaths and tried to calm your pounding hearts.

“My girl.” He pecked your lips a few times. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He held you close, your legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed you sloppily, intimately. You kissed him back until you realised that you were in the hallway and started fidgeting.

“Tis okay,” he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “We’re alone.  _God_ , you smell so good.”

Pulling away, you scrunched your nose up at him. “Can’t say the same about you. Did you even shower before you came here?”

“No.” Steve put you down on your feet and looked at you with his trademark grin. “Thought you’d miss your boyfriend after all this time.”

“You know I missed you, Steve.” You took his hand and led him to your room. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Admit it, you missed that too.”

You looked over your shoulder at him and saw him smirk. Shaking your head, you laughed softly as you entered your room.

“Maybe I did.” You flicked on the lights, the room was suddenly bathed in yellow light, and closed the door behind Steve.

“I’ll make you something to eat while you take a shower. You must be starving.” You stepped closer to him.

You skimmed your hands down his torso and felt his abdomen contract as you unbuckled his utility belt. He watched intensely as you pulled open the front of his uniform.

“Oh, I am starving.” His breathing hitched and his pupils expended. “But it’s a different kind of hunger.”

You pressed a tender kiss to his jawline and moved towards the door, leaving him dishevelled and frustrated. It wasn’t fair and you knew it. He had been gone for several weeks and you craved his touch, but a little teasing never hurt anyone.

“What’s the point of showering now if I’m gonna have to take another shower in an hour?” he said with an adorable, cheeky smile. “And you’ll most certainly need to take a shower too.”

You cocked your head to one side and crossed your arms over your chest, giving him a playful glare.

“If you think about it, it’s bad for the environment.” He grinned boyishly at you.

With a defeated sigh, you walked over to where he was standing, near the window, and jumped into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex

 

“Hey look! It’s Steve and Y/n,” Wanda said gleefully. She tightened her grip on the grocery bag and waved at the window where you and Steve were talking. “Hey, guys!” she screamed, trying to get your attention.

Before she could process what was going on, your lips were on Steve’s, your fingers unbuttoning the collar of his suit. He lifted you off your feet and pressed you against the window, his fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs. Wanda dropped the bag at her feet, a horrified look spread across her face.

“STEVE AND Y/N!” she shouted over and over again, pointing to the window.

Natasha, alarmed by her screams, rushed to her. Wanda turned away from your window and began rubbing her eyes.

“AH! MY EYES! MY EYES!” she screamed dramatically as Natasha tried to shush her. “They’re doing it!”

“I know! I know!”

Wanda pulled her hands away from her face, her brows still furrowed.

“You know?!” she yelled in Natasha’s face.

Natasha looked over her shoulders then back at your window. She put both her hands on Wanda’s shoulders and made her look at her.

“Yes, I know and Bucky knows, but Tony doesn’t know so you have to stop screaming!”

As if on cue, Tony approached them. He watched them suspiciously, a crease appeared between his brows. He had a bag of groceries in his arms and looked at the one Wanda had dropped to the ground.

“What happened?”

Natasha started jumping up and down to divert his attention. It worked, Tony stared at her, oblivious to the couple going at it against the window.

“We saw a scary badger!” Natasha lied, still jumping.

“A badger?” He frowned, turning to look at Wanda who was right in front of the window.

She imitated Natasha and started jumping around, distracting Tony. He looked at her with a confused expression and looked around in the dark to see if the badger was still there.

“I thought it was going to attack me,” she shouted over the sound of someone repeatedly hitting a window.

“You two could easily kick our asses and you get scared by a… badger?” he asked dumbfounded.

“Oh, yeah, but it was huge.” Natasha nodded frenetically.

“Some would even say  _enhanced,_ ” Wanda added and gasped when she received a dig in the ribs from Natasha.

She rubbed the spot, the two of them giving Tony big, fake smiles. Tony looked at them for a moment, gauging their expressions. After what seemed like ages, he shrugged and nodded towards the grocery bag on the floor.

“Pick it up and join me in the kitchen.”

Once Tony was gone, they turned back toward your bedroom window and sighed with relief before they started giggling.

“Kinky freaks.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

Natasha and Wanda were sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, talking about you and Steve when Bucky entered and overheard their conversation.

“All that time she spent on the phone with sad Linda from camp?!”

“Uh-huh, doing it! Phone doing it!”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath that he exhaled forcefully, startling the two women. He held out an arm at Natasha, a mix of anger and exasperation on his face.

“I can’t believe you told Wanda. I told you to keep it to yourself.”

“She knows! We saw them doing it through the window,” she paused and tilted her head, remembering the scene. “Actually, we saw them doing it up  _against_  the window.”

Wanda slung her left arm over the back of the sofa and sat up on her haunches to look at Bucky while still facing Natasha.

“Okay, so now they know that you know, but they don’t know that Natasha knows?”

“Yes, but y'know what? Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over!”

Bucky gave them a wide, hopeful smile as he held out his arms. Natasha and Wanda cocked an eyebrow at him, not convinced at all. Wanda gasped and snapped her fingers, catching Natasha’s attention.

“Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own.”

Bucky gripped the back of the sofa with both hands and leaned down so his face was level with Natasha’s. He looked at her with pleading eyes while she seemed to be considering Wanda’s offer.

“No, wait Nat, you know what would even be more fun? Telling them!”

Natasha looked at Bucky as if he were mad and shook her head.

“Eh, no, I wanna do Wanda’s thing.” She moved closer to Wanda and curled her legs under her. “Okay, so how are we going to mess with them?”

Bucky groaned loudly and sank to his knees behind the sofa, listening in silence. Wanda patted the top of his head affectionately and took a minute to think about how they could mess with you and Steve before an idea formed in her mind.

“I know!” She slapped Natasha’s knee excitedly.

She opened her mouth to explain her plan when Steve walked into the living room and greeted them with a gleeful hello. The girls smirked at each other as he walked past them and entered the kitchen. Bucky straightened up, but Natasha caught his wrist before he could walk away.

“Nope, you stay here.”

“Watch and learn,” Wanda whispered before she walked over to Steve who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see someone coming closer. He raised his head and smiled warmly at Wanda before he noticed how her hips were swaying.

“Hi, Steve,” she said in a sultry tone. She rested her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. “How did you sleep?”

“Um, good.” He cocked a brow at her. “You?”

“I had a  _very_  interesting dream,” she said licking her lips suggestively, looking at him in the eye. “You were in it.”

He tilted his head to the side, his brows came together. He might still be a bit clueless when it came to women, but Wanda was quite obvious. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he cleared his throat noisily before he met her eyes.

Wanda smirked to herself when she noticed how red his neck and ears were. She took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing it lighting.

“Ouh-” she made a very obscene gasp. “So hard and thick.” Natasha had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“Uh, w-what’s going on?” Steve asked, his eyes fixed on her hand. Wanda rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

“I think it’s just y'know that I haven’t been with a guy in so long and how sometimes you’re looking for something and you just don’t even see that it’s right there in front of you sipping coffee-” Wanda gasped exaggeratedly, looking at the cup of coffee in Steve’s hand. She covered her mouth with her free hand. “Oh no, have I said too much? Well it’s just something to think about. I know I will.”

Steve looked at her with his lips parted and his eyes wide open. She raised up on the balls of her feet and pressed an innocent kiss to his cheek. She turned around and gave Bucky and Natasha a little wink as she left the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Steve was lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face while you were straddling his waist. You kissed the freckles that covered his incredible body, starting with the one on his cheek then moving down to his neck. His hands were on your hips, not moving.

“Okay,” you chuckled, pulling away. “You don’t really seem to enjoy it. What’s on your mind?”

Your voice startled him, he tilted his head to look at you. You smiled down at him with a playful look on your face.

“What?” he asked with furrowed brows.

“I said, you don’t seem to be very interested in what I’m doing.”

He took a deep breath and released it forcefully. His large, surprisingly soft hands, running up and down your sides.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He winced, looking up at you. “I just had the weirdest conversation with Wanda the other day. I think she was hitting on me.”

“That’s not possible!” you scoffed.

“Thanks.” His lips curled into an exaggerated pout.

“No offense. Wanda likes you, but I think you misunderstood her.”

“I didn’t,” Steve objected. “She was moaning and stroking my arm. She said it was  _tick_  and  _hard_.”

You rolled off him and sat on the bed, your brows pulled together in confusion.

“Okay, that’s weird,” you admitted and Steve let out a loud ‘ _Ah!_ ’ “She’s head over heels in love with Vision and suddenly she’s into you? Nah, something’s up.”

Steve sat up in bed, his eyes focused on you. Your face frowned in a look of unwavering concentration before you snapped your fingers. He gave you a quizzical look, eagerly waiting to hear what you had to say.

“She knows about us!” you gasped, finally understanding Wanda’s sudden infatuation. Steve froze, his blue eyes wide and alarmed. “Wanda knows and she’s just trying to freak us out!”

“But how did she-” Steve started, but the answer was obvious and you both gasped. “BUCKY!”

It only took you a minute to get dressed before you both barged into Bucky’s room. He slammed his laptop shut, he was breathing heavy and his cheeks were flustered. Steve closed the door and cocked a brow at him.

“Jesus Christ, guys! Knock if the door is shut!”

“Remind me how you found out about us?” You crossed your arms over your chest, a sly smile curling your lips.

“Fine… but we’re even now.” His sigh deepened when you and Steve sat at the foot of the bed. “What do you want?”

“Did you tell Wanda about us?” you whispered loudly, your hand gesturing between you and Steve.

“No, I didn’t tell them,” he replied a bit too fast and cringed when he accidentally revealed more than he should have.

“Them?” you gasped, grabbing Steve’s hand tightly. “Bucky, who knows about us?”

“Wanda annnnd… Bucky.” The annoyed expression on your face made him hung his head in defeat. “Okay, Natasha. I would’ve told you but they made me promise not to tell!”

You turned to Steve and were relieved to see he was as shocked as you were. Bucky patted your knee to get your attention, there was a glint of hope in his eyes.

“But hey, it’s over now, right? You tell them you know and things can go back to normal.”

You heard him, but chose not to respond. Instead you were already thinking of a way to get your revenge. The devilish grin that curled your lips made Bucky groan with frustration.

“Unless…”

“No, not unless. This must end now!”

He didn’t like the look on your face, he knew things were only going to worsen. You let out an ominous laugh as you rose up from the bed.

“Oh, they think they’re so slick messing with us! But they don’t know that we know they know!” You turned to Steve and ignored their confused faces. “Let’s go back to your room. Wanda wants to flirt?  _Oh_ , baby, she’s gonna regret it.”

The realisation hit him and his eyes lit up. “Ah **,** yes! It’s our turn to mess with them!”

You both returned to Steve’s room to set your plan into action and warned Bucky to keep his mouth shut. Things stayed quiet for a couple of days until Bucky overheard a conversation between Natasha and Wanda.

The little witch rose up from the sofa with her phone clutched in her hand. “Steve wants me to come over to his room tonight for a  _playdate_!”

She turned to look at Natasha with a disgusted expression on her face. Natasha stood up as well and took the phone from her hand.

“What? I can’t believe he would do that to Y/- Wow, wait a second!” She cut herself off after she read the text. “When is the last time you’ve received a smirking emoji from Steve?”

“Uhhh,” Wanda said, trying to remember. “Never.”

“My point exactly.” Natasha waved the phone in her face. “That’s Y/n!”

Wanda gasped, her hands flew to cover her mouth. From the corner of her eye, Natasha saw Bucky slip out of the room. He might be incredibly agile, but she was trained spy. She called out his name and he turned back, sucking in a deep breath.

“Bucky! Do they know that we know?”

“Who?” Bucky tried to play dumb, but Natasha gave him a scolding stare. He sighed loudly and nodded. “They know you know.”

“Ah! I knew it!” Natasha squeaked, her fingers already skimming over the letters as she typed a reply from Wanda’s phone. “Get ready, guys! Tonight, we’ll break our Captain.”

Wanda let out an excited squeal, jumping up and down while Bucky groaned and facepalmed.


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Steve, seriously, you’re really going to wear that?” You gestured at his plaid shirt and his grey khakis. The big belt and high-waisted khakis looked good on him, but he still looked like a sexy grandfather.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” He pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and gave you a quizzical look.

“Wanda will never want to have sex with you if you’re dress like a-”

“Careful,” he warned, wagging his index finger at you. “Do not use the G word.”

You pressed your lips together and pretended to zip them shut. Steve turned to look at his reflection in the mirror behind him. He tugged on his shirt a little, smoothing down invisible wrinkles and sighed.

“I’m not sure I want to do this.”

You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He put his hands on top of yours, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but Nat thinks she’s so smart. We can’t let her win!”

He turned around to face you and your heart sank at the shattered look on his face. “So this is a game to you?”

“No,” you replied hurriedly, wrapping your arms around his neck to make sure he wouldn’t pull away. “Listen, you and I, we’re a team. We’re not just any team, we’re the  _best_  team.”

The words  _‘I love you’_  were on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn’t say them. Your relationship was so unusual that you both held back the words.

A knock on the door made you both jump. Steve stared at the door, a wary expression on his face. You kissed him and slapped his incredibly firm ass.

“Go get some!”

You quickly shuffled off to the bathroom. Steve waited until you had close the door then took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door. He gave Wanda his sexiest smile and tried not to notice how short her dress was. Wanda made a show of batting her long eyelashes.

“Come on in.”

She smiled coyly at him as she came strolling into the bedroom. Steve closed the door behind her, unaware that Natasha and Bucky were hiding just a few steps away, spying on them.

“Nervous?” she asked in a sultry tone when Steve joined her in the middle of the room.

“No, I want this to happen.”

“So do I.”

An uncomfortable silence rose like a wall between them. Neither of them knew what to do next. Wanda took a step closer to Steve, invading his personal space, but to her surprise he didn’t budge. He saw the look of surprise on her face and fought back a smirk.

She felt a bit silly now that she was so close to him. Steve was trying to come up with something to say. The tension in the room was as thick as his arms.

“Wanna put some music on?”

When she nodded, he beamed excitedly and she found herself smiling softly at him. She watched him walk over to the shelf where he kept his collection of vinyl records. He thumbed through the covers and smiled when he found the one he wanted.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Wanda’s mind. She saw Steve smiled and laughed more in the past few months than she had since she met him. For the first time since this whole thing started, she realised you might be the reason behind his smile.

He was happy. Wanda unconsciously tugged at the bottom of her dress. A sweet melody filled the room, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“You okay?” he asked when he saw the forlorn look in her eyes.

Wanda nodded, not trusting her voice. Pushing her doubts aside, she tried to focus on her mission which was to break Steve. She cleared her throat and beckoned him closer with her finger.

“Show me what you can do with your hips,  _Stevie_.”

Calling him ‘Stevie’ felt wrong, so damn wrong, but she couldn’t let her team down. His face morphed into a grimace and she noticed it right away.

“I’m really happy we’re going to have sex,” Steve said blankly.

“Me too,” Wanda replied without looking at him. “So much sex.” She couldn’t mask her disgust, which Steve didn’t seem to notice. “You have a condom?”

He looked taken aback by the question. He jutted his thumb over his shoulder towards the bathroom.

“It’s in there. Just wait here, okay?”

“When you’ll come back, I’ll be in your bed… naked.”

“No!” Steve shouted before he could stop himself. The look of victory in her eyes made him cringe. “I want to remove that dress myself,” he added quickly.

“I hope you have a good stamina.”

“Oh, I can do this all day.” He smirked.

“Good! You should grab a few condoms, I’m gonna ruin you,” she said and he gave her one last look before he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Wanda rushed to the front door and opened it. Natasha and Bucky were standing in front of her. Bucky was sulking, his arms folded against his chest, but Natasha had a proud look on her face.

“You’re a champ! He’s going to break, I can feel it.”

Guilt seized Wanda’s guts. After all Steve had been through, she felt bad for trying to ruin the only thing that seemed to make him happy.

“I can’t do it,” Wanda sighed, looking over her shoulder to make sure Steve wasn’t back yet. “What if he really likes Y/n?”

Natasha sighed.

“They are not in love. They’re fuck buddies, remember when we saw them doing it against the window? Well I know they also did it on the couch, on the kitchen table, in the garage, in the training room-”

“They’re horny, I get it. But what if there’s more.”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Natasha pushed her back into the room when the handle of the bathroom started to move. “Rub yourself against him. That should do the trick.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

Steve entered the bathroom, cringing as Wanda told him to grab a few condoms. You were sitting on the edge of the bathtub and stood up when he closed the door behind him.

“Babe, I’m so proud of you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

“She asked if I had condoms.” Steve blinked rapidly, chasing the images away.

“Top drawer of your nightstand, though they might be a few months old, you should check the date.”

He stepped backwards, an incredulous expression etched on his handsome face. “I’m not gonna use ‘em!” He struggled to keep his voice low.

“No, of course not.” You scrunched your nose up, realising what you had just said. “Sorry, I got a little caught up.”

“Yeah, well, I’m done playing.”

“You want Natasha to win?”

“Let her win.” Steve threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. “This is totally getting out of hand.”

You wrapped your arms around his slender waist and buried your face in the crook of his neck. His jaw tightened when you made soft mewling sounds. He couldn't resist you. His arm circled your waist, keeping you close.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Steve mumbled under his breath.

“And is it working?” You grinned, kissing the soft spot behind his ear.

Wanda may have extraordinary powers, but Steve was like putty in your hands. You liked the power you had over him, although you tried not to take advantage of it.

“You know it is,” he moaned lowly and nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna go back and seduce her until she cracks.”

“That’s my man!” You raised your fist in victory as he walked back to the bathroom door.

He quickly closed the bathroom door and looked around for Wanda. He saw her closing the front door and held out a hand in her direction.

“Oh, you were leaving?”

“Not without you,  _lover_.”

Wanda deliberately added an extra sway to her hips as she strutted over to him.

“So...” they trailed off in unison.

“You should kiss me,” Wanda said in a fake sultry tone.

“Yes, here I come,” he drawled out the last three words.

She tried to control her face, but it was like her nose had a mind of its own and scrunched up with distaste as he leaned down to kiss her. Steve put his hand on her shoulder and squinted his eyes shut. Their faces were twisted into grimaces, their lips almost touching.

“I CAN’T DO IT!” Steve shouted, pushing Wanda away.

She beamed at this and clapped excitedly. “AHAH! And why?”

“Because I’m in love with Y/n.” He gestured toward the bathroom door. “I LOVE Y/N! I LOVE HER!”

Wanda made a surprised gasp. The bedroom door burst open, revealing Bucky and Natasha’s jaw-dropping stunned faces. You slowly came out of the bathroom, looking at Steve with a growing smile.

“It’s true.” Steve calmed down when you took his extended hand. “I love you.”

He pulled you into his arms and tipped your chin up, gazing into your eyes.

“I love you too,” you said with a shy smile.

The kiss that followed was gentle and slow, yet full of passion. His knees almost buckled when he felt you smile against his lips. He’d never been happier than at that moment.

Your friends’ faces lit up with wide smiles.

“I didn’t know you loved each other.” Natasha put her hand over her heart. “I really thought you were just doing it.”

Your friends rushed toward you and Steve, their arms wide open. They practically smothered you in their embrace and you would have probably died from asphyxiation if Tony didn’t choose this moment to show up at Steve’s door.

“What are we celebrating?” he asked, leaning against the door frame.

You all tensed when you heard his voice. Part of the reason why you never told anyone you were dating Steve was because Sam told you that Tony was against romantic relationships between teammates. Tony jutted his chin toward your arms, which were still wrapped around Steve’s frame. He scoffed, pushing himself off the door frame. “About time.”

“How did you-”

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out? Do you realize FRIDAY records things 24/7? I’ve seen enough of Steve’s  _enhanced badger_  for the rest of my life. Also, do not have sex in the garage again, a motorbike isn’t a sex swing.”

Wanda and Natasha’s faces reddened as they tried not to laugh. They failed and you shot them both a dirty look, which made them laugh harder.

“But your rule-” Steve started, but Tony’s laughter cut him off.

“You really think I give a fuck, Rogers? I’m engaged to my former secretary.” Tony turned to Wanda. “Which reminds me, anything you wanna share with the group, Maximoff?”

Wanda’s laughter died instantly. Natasha turned to her, a devilish smile curling her lips. Wanda hastily made her way out of the room.

“Ouuuh, Wanda has a crush!” Natasha trailed after her. “Come on, tell me! Who is it?”

Once everyone was gone, Steve cupped your face in his large hands, smiling goofily at you.

“Secret’s out,” he said, gauging the expression on your face. “How are you?”

“Great.” You smiled at him. “But I’m sorry about tonight. Got a little too competitive.”

“Really? I barely noticed.” He smirked.

You huffed out a laugh, rolling your eyes playfully. Steve laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to your hair.

“How about you? You okay with this?”

Steve sucked in a deep breath, “Never felt better. Plus, we’re really cute and it’s gonna annoy everyone. Can’t wait.”

He pecked your lips once and tightened his arms around your shoulders. You pressed your cheek against his chest and let the steady beating of his heart soothe you. For a moment everything was quiet, then guffaws of laughter echoed through the compound.

“Our friends are crazy.”

“Yes, but they’re  _our_  friends.”


	12. Epilogue - PREQUEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel, aka ‘the first time Steve and Reader hooked up’ or 'what happened after that mission in London'.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Smut, Semi Public, Thigh Riding

 

The quinjet was oddly silent, a sign that the mission didn’t go very well. Your teammates were fast asleep in the back of the jet. You were knackered, too, but you kept replaying the failed mission over and over in your head.

With a heavy sign, you crossed the jet and slumped down in the seat next to Steve. He threw you a side glance, but his hands were still on the control panel, his attention focused on the dials. You glanced at the sky and its pale pink clouds. Steve saw the forlorn look in your eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“No?” you scoffed. “You gave me an order and I failed. Don’t go easy on me, I’m not a child.”

You heard Steve take a deep breath.

“Don’t beat yourself up. Your cover was blown. The important thing is that we’re all okay.” He looked over his shoulder at the others and smiled. “Tired, but okay.”

You nodded pensively, you didn’t really believe him. All you had to do was put on a nice, sexy dress and distract the target while the others took care of the files. Simple enough, uh? Yet, it had ended in complete disaster.

“You should have asked Nat,” you spoke. Steve said your name in a warning tone. “What? It’s true!” you replied, raising your voice a little. “She’s the sexy one, not me.”

Steve tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy, a confused frown pulling his brows together. He stayed silent for a moment before his lips parted in a friendly smile.

“Don’t compare yourself to others.” He put a hand on your shoulder when you avoided his eyes. “Any man would be lucky to be with you.”

“Yeah? So why am I single?”

“I don’t know.” The question baffled him, his eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

He had no idea why you were single, but if it were up to him, he’d be cuddling you to sleep every night and make breakfast for you every morning. He just wished he had the guts to ask you out. It shouldn’t be that complicated, you were one of his best friends.

Instead of lulling you to sleep, the soft snoring of your teammates and the purring engine kept you awake. The silence between you was comfortable, you didn’t need to fill the silence with words.

“I can hear you thinking.” Steve turned his face towards you, a grin curled his lips. “You’re overthinking. Stop.”

“Can’t help it,” you grumbled, arms folded against your chest. “I am awkward and I have no sex appeal.”

He snorted. “Come on.”

“I’m just stating facts.”

“Facts? What facts?” He raised a hand when you were about to protest. “And for your information, I think you’re really sexy.”

You face-palmed yourself. “Urgh, Steve, you don’t have to do th-”

“I wasn’t done.” He raised a finger in warning. “You’re pretty, smart and witty. You are one of my favorite people. One day, maybe, you’ll realize the right man is in front of you.”

Steve silently cursed himself and fidgeted under your stare. Was it too obvious? Did he overstep his bounds or something? He cleared his throat and turned back to the control panel. You shivered in your thin dress, your head was spinning. Did he just admit he wanted you? You were speechless not sure if you heard him right.

“Steve?” you whispered. He hummed in response, not daring to meet your eyes. “I think you should press the autopilot button,” you said, pushing yourself off your chair.

“Yup,” he said popping the ‘p’ as he flicked the autopilot switch.

He settled you onto his lap as you straddled him, your knees on either side of his thighs. He kept one hand on your hip while the other slid behind the nape of your neck. You kissed passionately for a moment before you pulled away.

“Y’know what’s weird?” You gestured to the space between you. “ _This_  doesn’t feel weird!”

“I know!”

“And you’re a really good kisser.”

A smug smile crossed his face. “Well, I have kissed over four women.”

He kissed you again and again until his lips were sore. You had to admit he looked pretty sexy. He tried to catch his breath, his long lashes rested on his flushed cheeks. You shifted so his thigh was between your legs.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He opened his eyes.

“You’re not.” You shook your head, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. “I really,  _really_  want you, Steve. Do you?”

He almost choked on air. Of course he wanted you, it was the only thing on his mind since he saw you in that dress.

“I really do.” He stole a chaste kiss from your lips, then whispered in your ear. “You’re so sexy. I’m gonna give you everything you need.”

He moaned when you started to rock your hips, grinding your pussy against his thigh. The fabric of his gear rasped against your inner thighs. You threw your head back, an expression of pure ecstasy on your face.

“Steve!” you moaned.

He slapped your backside hard enough to make you arch forward. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, mewling quietly.

“It’s Captain for you.”

His voice was low and gruff in your ear. You heard someone yawn and stretch, but it was too late, you were too close to stop. Steve tightened his thighs muscles and it was your undoing.

Your legs trembled and you began to stiffen. Steve wrapped his arms around your torso and held you close against him. You came hard, soaking your panties and dampening his gear. As quickly and as gracefully as you could manage, you sat back down in the seat next to him.

“Are we there yet?” Sam asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Ten minutes,” Steve mumbled, trying to hide the growing bulge in his tight gear. Thankfully, Sam’s was in a post-sleep haze, he didn’t notice a thing.  

“Hey, hon, it wasn’t your fault the mission went south. That guy was a moron, you’re hot.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

The others woke up one by one while you and Steve were still throwing heated looks at each other. Ten minutes later, Steve announced that since everyone was exhausted, the debrief could wait. It was a bit unusual, but the others didn’t protest.

Everyone left the quinjet and headed for the facility. Steve caught up with you and fell into step beside you.

“Your room or my room?” he asked, glancing around to make sure nobody heard him.

“Mine,” you whispered. “Ten minutes. Don’t be late or I’ll start without you,  _Captain_.”

You walked a bit faster and bid your friends goodnight before you disappeared into your room. Steve slowed his pace and watched you wink at him before you closed your bedroom door. He had a fluttery feeling in his stomach as if his life was about to change. He couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
